Questions Without Answers
by HonestyIsMyPolicy
Summary: The main thing that makes this story like the show is that the girl has amnesia... It's not my best story, but I really want reviews on it... Don't be afraid to be brutal...


**Comments are welcome.**

_It smells bad._ The girl- what was her name again?- struggled to force her eyelids open as the stench penetrated the darkness she was immersed in. She smiled inwardly when she finally opened her eyes, but the surge of joy was short lived. Blinding lights were stationed on the white ceiling and hurt her eyes. _Ow._ The girl accomplished the seemingly impossible task to turn her head. A quiet gasp escaped her mouth. A mirror, or a one-way window, had blood streaking down it and pooling on the carpet. The girl timidly raised her gaze to the corpse that hung by a rope above the window. _Oh my goddess!_ The girl tried to seem horrified because she felt that was the correct emotion to convey, but she was really more interested in why she though "goddess" and not "god". She slowly propped herself into a sitting position to more accurately survey the room. Pools of blood marred the white-tiled floors and sterile medical tools sat on a gliding table beside the counter she was lying on. A white door was tucked in the corner of the room farthest away from her. _First, what's my name?_ The girl concentrated on remembering something, anything really, but no words or images answered her thought.

She glanced downwards and found that she was naked. Some part of her brain informed her that this was bad and she should find something to cover herself. The girl tested her legs curiously, not completely sure how to make them move the way she wanted. _Ah-ha!_ She smirked triumphantly when she stood up for ten seconds without falling. She slowly walked- which was much easier than balancing on two clumsy feet- to the door. A white lab coat hung on a hook beside it and she gratefully slipped it around her. The girl stared at an odd round object that protruded from the door. _What do I do with that?_ She tentatively touched the object before slowly turning it to the right. A faint _click_ sounded as the door swung open. _There's more?_ The girl continued through hallways until she reached a bigger place where there were doors made of glass that didn't have the round things but rather opened when she pushed them. _So pretty._ She stared at a huge yellow object that emanated bountiful light- her brain insisted the object was "the sun"- and hung on something that resembled a blue ceiling with puffy white things glued to it.

The girl felt an odd sharpness against her hip that was from the coat. She frowned while touching the area the sharpness came from. Her hand slipped into a rip in the coat that led to an opening. _Pocket_, her brain provided the name. She pulled something square that had sharp edges that hurt her fingers and had people on it. _Does this thing trap people? Does it lead somewhere else?_ The girl stroked the object and found that the thing was solid. _Picture._ She looked more closely at the people. The tall one was the person she'd seen in the first room, the corpse. There was a shorter one that looked like her because her chest had these weird lumps on it, too. There were also two even shorter ones that looked like smaller versions of the corpse. She carefully turned the object over and found scribbles on the back. _Words. You read words._ The girl became frustrated when she found she couldn't make sense of the words. _Stupid! You read words!_ She suppressed a sob. _Cheer up! You can't do _everything_, I mean, you did figure out how to open doors!_ The girl liked the second voice in her head better than the first.

She walked down a long strip of ground that was black with weird lines in an odd color that went down the middle. It hurt her feet. The girl stumbled off of the long strip and followed it on the surrounding ground that was a weird color but felt softer. She walked until "the sun" had disappeared from the blue ceiling and a white orb that emanated light but much less than "the sun" appeared on a darker ceiling sprinkled with colorful, shiny spots. _Moon._ The girl reached up to touch "the moon", but she couldn't. She felt a wetness on her face and touched it. Water was coming from her eyes and it scared her greatly. _Don't be scared. You're only crying._ The second voice reassured her. _Crying?_ The girl inquired. _Yes, you're sad. Crying is normal when you feel sad._ The girl nodded, no longer scared of the wetness. She continued to walk beside the strip of ground. _My feet feel bad. I'm going to lie down._ The girl collapsed on the ground, relieving some of the pain from her feet. She felt an odd feeling below her belly. _You need to use the restroom_, the second voice informed her. The girl nodded and walked behind a bush like the voice told her to and "used the restroom". She returned to the place she wanted to lie down and decided to take a nap. And so, she fell asleep on the softer ground beside the long strip of bad ground.

"Oh my goodness! Are you alright?" a noise woke the girl up. She heard the words, but they didn't make any sense. _Nod._ The girl moved her head up and down. "I'm going to get you some help." _Nod. _She nodded. The person, who also had the weird lumps on her chest, led the girl to the most curious contraption. There were soft seats in it with a wheel-like structure in front of one of the seats. The person made her sit in the seat beside the seat with the wheel. _Car._ The girl stroked the seat, marveling at its incredible softness. "I'm Deirdre, by the way." The person smiled at her. _Oh, yeah. What is my name?_ She nodded in acknowledgement. "What's your name?" Deirdre asked. The girl felt panicky. _What do I do?_ She had the urge to melt into the ground so she wouldn't have to answer the question. _You're Bethany._ Wow, the second voice was so smart. "Buh-eh-th-uh-nee." The girl answered in a soft, calm voice. "Bethany? What a pretty name!" Deirdre smiled sweetly at the girl. "Where do you live?" she continued. _Say you don't know._ "I duh-oh-nuh-t nuh-oh." Bethany sounded out the words painstakingly. "Who are your parents?" Deirdre looked concerned. "I duh-oh-nuh-t nuh-oh." Bethany answered.

The contraption stopped its constant moving in front of a building that brought the word _house_ to her mind. "Well, I'm going to take care of you while the police sort all of this out." Deirdre got a determined look on her face. "Th-ain-kuh yuh-oo." Bethany thanked the person. "Aren't you sweet as sugar?" Deirdre smiled as she ushered Bethany into the building. The girl felt a familiar ache. "Nuh-ee-duh ruh-ess-t-ruh-oo-muh." Bethany said. "Oh, there it is." Deirdre led her into a small room with a weird thing that was like a bowl. "I'll leave you to it." Deirdre closed the door when she left. _Sit on the bowl and go and then wipe yourself with the soft paper._ Bethany followed the voice's orders. _Now, press down on the silver line and it will flush the thing._ The girl pressed down the silver line and jumped when the water in the bowl disappeared and new water appeared. "Bethany. Could you please come out here when you're done?" Deirdre called. "Yuh-ess." Bethany said after following the voice's instructions to "wash her hands". She left the small room to find Deirdre holding a shorter version of the thing the corpse had been wearing on its bottom half, a shirt with a picture on it, and two weird items.

"W-uh-t ah-ruh th-oh-ss?" she asked Deirdre, pointing at the items she didn't know. "This is a bra and this is underwear." Deirdre helped Bethany put on the odd things. "I duh-oh-nuh-t luh-i-kuh th-eh-muh." Bethany whined. "No one does, but they're necessary for a proper young lady to wear." Deirdre sighed. "What is a young lady?" Bethany hid her smile when she talked normally without sounding the words out. "You're a young lady." Deirdre replied. "So, everyone is a young lady?" The girl inquired. "No. There are men and women. Women are ladies." Deirdre confirmed. "What do men look like?" she asked. Deirdre pointed to someone without lumps on their chest in the picture she'd found in the coat. That brought a question to mind. "What are these?" Bethany asked, pointing at the lumps on her chest. "Oh, um, well…" Deirdre looked uncomfortable. "Those are, um, well, I'll tell you later." She led Bethany to another room. "I'm going down to the police station. You stay here." Deirdre motioned to the room. "Okay." She replied before Deirdre left the house.

Bethany sat on this odd flat surface that was incredibly comfortable. _Bed. You sleep in a bed._ She lied down on the "bed". A sharp object poked into her back. _There's something under the blanket._ The girl scratched at the blanket until it moved off of the object. The object was rectangular, black, and covered in multicolored rectangles with small words above them. Bethany poked a big red one and a picture flashed on the front of a black box. People were talking on it. Bethany timidly stroked the front of the box before concentrating on the words. She fell asleep to the lull of the picture people's pretty voices.

**I know that the girl learned to do things like a normal person a bit quick, but I'm trying to make her seem like a really fast learner.**


End file.
